galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Humaroids
About The intense gravitational radiation from the collision event greatly affected some asteroids, causing them to behave in a way that baffles even the most brilliant physicists. These unstable objects have since been known as Humaroids. 6 Humaroids will spawn at random across 13 Humaroid Spawn Points (these are labeled as Stargates on the radar) in each zone on the Galaxy Map. Once a player enters a Humaroid, a battle will begin in the form of an instance. Each Humaroid is defined by a Danger Level ranging from 1 to 15. The higher the Danger Level of the Humaroid, the more difficult the instance. Humaroid Battles *Other fleets will not be able to enter the Humaroid’s field while it is engulfed in battle. Fleets that arrive at the Humaroid after battle commences will be immediately sent back to their Home Planets. *He3 will be permanently consumed, and destroyed ships not sent to the spacedock will be permanently lost. *Should multiple players arrive on the same Humaroid at the same time, the player with the fleet that defeats the most enemy targets will win all rewards from exploring the Humaroid. *The battle takes place as a stand-alone instance. Players are recommended to send all the fleets they wish to deploy to a Humaroid at the same time using the "Synchonize Transition" command. *Each Humaroid is guarded by space pirates- all of which must be defeated. Humaroid Timing Humaroid respawn time and countdown time before self-implosion is 4 hours. Humaroids that are explored will lie in a state of ruin for 1 hour, before respawning elsewhere. Each Humaroid is available for exploration for 4 hours after spawning. If the Humaroid remains unexplored after 4 hours, it will implode and respawn in a random Stargate with a new Danger Level. A successfully defeated Humaroid will implode and respawn after 1 hour in a random Stargate with a new Danger Level. The Humaroids, while enriched with mysterious gravitational radiation, are very unstable and will implode once a player has explored it. Viewing an explored Humaroid on the Galaxy map will display a pop-up. This pop-up will display the name of the lucky player who successfully explored the Humaroid and a link to their planet. One can only hope the player remains lucky enough to defend their base from the attacks of other envious players! Humaroid Levels There are 15 levels of Humaroids. Each one uses Divine Commanders and stacks of 300 ships, going up by 300 ships per stack per level. Humaroid level is determined by looking at the "player" level ( LV. ... ) on the left side of the planet information box. Humaroid Level 1 - 300 Stacks/2★-4★ Divines/6th Ship Versions/6th Weapon Versions Humaroid Level 2 - 600 Stacks/3★-5★ Divines/7th Ship Versions/7th Weapon Versions Humaroid Level 3 - 900 Stakcs/4★-6★ Divines/8th Ship Versions/8th Weapon Versions Humaroid Level 4 - 1200 Stacks/5★-7★ Divines/9th Ship Versions/9th Weapon Versions Humaroid Level 5 - 1500 Stacks/6★-8★ Divines/Best Non Tiered Ships/I30 Weapons Humaroid Level 6 - 1800 Stacks / 5★ 8 ★ Divines / Tier 1 Badge Ships/I30 Waffen Humaroid Level 7 - 2100 Stacks/7★-9★ Divines/Tier 2 Badge Ships/I30 Weapons Humaroid Level 8 - 2400 Stacks/7★-9★ Divines/Tier 3 Badge Ships/I30 weapons Humaroid Level 9 - 2700 Stacks/8★-9★ Divines/Indies with 10 T50 Weapons Humaroid Level 10 - 3000 Stacks/9★ Divines/Black Holes Humaroid Level 11 - Humaroid Level 12 - Humaroid Level 13 - Humaroid Level 14 - Humaroid Level 15 - Commander total stats A lot of people like to run Humaroids with Rayo -based commanders (Death from Above , Rex Scuta or The Dictators ). The total stats needed to trigger Rayo's ability is listed here for each Humaroid level: Level 1 - Unknown Level 2 - Unknown Level 3 - Unknown Level 4 - Unknown Level 5 - 1158 Level 6 - 1421 Level 7 - 2032 Level 8 - 2032 Level 9 - 2032 Level 10 - 2232 (may be as low as 2200, but not verified) Rewards Victory will allow the players to search the Humaroid for treasures like: When you beat them you get BP Fragments, Huma Gems, and Corsairs Gold. BP Fragments are used to get Flagships. Huma Gems are used to level Flagships up. Corsairs Gold is used for Generating Bionic Chips. After successfully completing a Humaroid, the player will receive a reward based on the level of difficulty the Humaroid was. Humaroid Levels Category:Collision_Chaos Category:Humaroid Category:Instance